Magnus, Breaker of Chaos
"Many have been considered the title of worthy today......But I am its true wielder." - ''Magnus, Breaker of Chaos Magnus was firstly featured in 2059's the Invasion RP as a Protagonist who was the MAGNUS Force and needed a host body, Clint, to become Magnus and was a Beacon of Hope throughout the RP. To prepare Earth and the Majestic Leaguers to defend against the Xir'algath's Invasion. With the death of his host body in the Invasion, Magnus remained in the spiritual plane of existence and was traversing for what seemed like an eternity, because of that he was absent during the events of 2059's Dark Reflection and appeared near the end of Cataclysm as his own sentient being, free of needing a host body, and as a Protagonist that helped in the battle against Queen Kreel and in defeating her for good. History 2059: The Invasion Magnus is a complicated being with an equally complicated origin. At the time of his "birth", The Six High Archangels of The Council of Life could not directly interfere with the affairs of Earth and defend them from coming Xir'algath themselves, for the reason that their influence over mortals had weakened over time. So, alternatively, each of the high archangels took a piece of their essence and joined it together, forming The MAGNUS Force. His soul purpose as to why he was created was because Earth and Mankind needed someone to prepare Earth's Majestic Leaguers for the battle of their lives against the Xir'algath's inevitable Invasion, lead by none other than Taghiat Quasia. Then, the Archangels sent the MAGNUS force down to earth, to seek out a host to serve as their champion and carry out the will of the Angels. When he was sent down to earth by Michael, the leader of the Archangels that created him, He came crashing down like a lightning bolt. Upon landing on Earth, he needed a suitable host body so that he could become Magnus. Fortunately, he found- whilst a boring man, nonetheless a mortal who had a righteous and golden heart. The name of the human host body was Clint. Upon merging with the MAGNUS force, the two had their arguments, bickering back and forth on who would take control of the body and for how long. Eventually, they agreed on a compromise: Clint could call upon Magnus and transform, simply by uttering the name "'MAGNUS!" As Clint did so, Magnus had complete control over the body and he could do whatever he wanted, and give Clint control over the body once again when he saw it fit. Magnus tried his best to prepare the Majestic Leaguers with the little plan he had. Soon, The High Council of Xir'algath caught wind of Magnus' creation and his presence on earth. In retaliation, and at the request of The Salesman, they chose to create a champion of their own, one to rival Magnus: a being named Parvus. Parvus would then be sent after Magnus by The Salesman, so as to tip the scales in the personal rivalry between The Salesman and Magnus. Magnus and Parvus clashed on numerous occasions, and at first, Magnus tried to convince Parvus that what she was doing was wrong. However, due to Parvus being under the influence of The Salesman's mind control it proved to be ineffective. Their final fight would take place just as the Invasion began and The Xir'algath arrived on Earth. While Magnus took a great number away from the Xir'algath armies he had a problem that stood in his way. That problem was none other than Parvus herself, as they fought viciously and they seemed equally matched. In the end, however, Parvus managed to gain the upper hand when Magnus' host body was pushed to its highest physical limit, and she was finally able to kill him when he became exhausted. Well, actually, to say that Magnus died would be a gross misrepresentation of what really happened. While Magnus' host body, Clint, may have been killed, the MAGNUS force remained intact. However, without a host body, the MAGNUS force would soon die too if they remained on the physical plane for a certain period of time, being unable to sustain its energies. And so, the MAGNUS force departed from the physical plane, wandering onto metaphysical planes of existence. Clint died that day, and there is not a day that goes by that Magnus does not regret that he did not need to die that day, it was not meant to be. While the Grand Seraphim granted safe passage for Clint to heaven, the grief he held could not be shaken or healed. Now, The MAGNUS force currently wanders through The Multiverse, on different planes of existence. He cannot be tracked by The Council of Life, who has no clue where he is at the moment and are beginning to lose hope on finding him. Cataclysm In the events of Cataclysm, Magnus would be traversing multiple and different planes of existence in finding a way to come back to the mortal realm. He could feel Chaosbreaker, his weapon, was calling onto him but his senses were overshadowed by Kreel. Of course, in that time he didn't know it was her evil machinations that caused his temporary "blindness" so to speak. During Magnus' so-called "trip" throughout the different planes of existence in the Multiverse, he felt a certain power surge call unto him. But he didn't know what it was, eventually, he would find it and when he did. He realized that what was calling him, was not a person but was rather a Cassiel's Soulbreaker, the blade was one of the Legendary Weapons of the Breakers, a group of three individuals who were the Council of Life's finest, only their weapons remained as proof of their existence, unknown what happened to them. The Soulbreaker remained dormant within a solid rock, cursed by Cassiel himself. Because of the blade itself, it wasn't something anyone could wield or have a strong mind to not fall for its corruption. However, the blade has a few remaining souls, which was enough to empower him for a short while. And with his newfound strength, a certain bond was sealed with the Soulbreaker, as it deemed him to be a truly worthy successor to the Great Cassiel himself, the Former Breaker of Souls. With the help of the Soulbreaker Blade and the Majestic Leaguers distracting Kreel so much that her concentration, in keeping Magnus confused. He found his way back to the mortal realm and to be exact, he didn't come fully back because he still needed enough energy to perform what he had in mind. Magnus would fuse with Mark at the moment when he was proven worthy by the Chaosbreaker, with Mark's soul that generated enough energy, eventually in a dire moment. Magnus became his own being, a sentient one at that no longer depended on host bodies. Magnus was a person and not a force anymore. Powers and Abilities Labeling Magnus as an individual being is a far-fetched idea. Even though he can think, talk and act by himself with his conscience that was created, he or it is better known as the MAGNUS Force on its own, without a human host to bond to. Magnus is a being created by the Six powerful Archangels. His name is literally made out of the Archangel's first alphabetic letter in their name that are as followed: Michael, Auriel, Gabriel, Nathaniel, Uriel, and, Sabrael. Together they spell '''MAGNUS! '''And thus his name came to be. These six Archangels also give Magnus' incredible powers and abilities that go as followed. Michael - Strength The Archangel Michael is that who grants Magnus incredible supernatural strengths. Auriel - Wisdom The Archangel Auriel is that who grants Magnus the everlasting supernatural Wisdom of all Angels, also including a certain understanding of how the Grand Seraphim does things whilst also giving him a genius-level intellect. Gabriel - Lightning Powers The Archangel Gabriel that who grants Magnus the powers of all known Lightning and Thunderbolts, while also being able to channel this Lighting-Energy into things such as weapons for example or other things. Nathaniel - Courage The Archangel Nathaniel that who grants Magnus the courage to do anything without feeling fear, angst or dreadful thoughts. While also granting his body incredible durability to withstand powerful or destructive blasts that would normally kill ordinary humans and even Archangels. He also has a certain optimistic demeanor that he can always see the glittering hope withing the darkest of hours. Uriel - Speed The Archangel Uriel that who grants Magnus supernatural speed, enabling him to run faster than 60 kilometers per hour and fly faster than 200 kilometers per hour. He is so fast that he can challenge Bruce Morgan and his Suits of Armor into a flying contest, as he is supposedly the fastest human thanks to his suits while also possessing superhuman reflexes and agility. Sabrael - Mystical Arts The Archangel Sabrael that who grants Magnus the unlimited abilities to use Mystical Arts, Devine Energy and all sorts of Magic while also giving him an extreme immunity towards Magic that may be used against him. And so upon calling the name '''MAGNUS! '''a bolt of lightning would strike the user that has been bestowed with the MAGNUS force and he will take over. '''Supernatural Condition: Magnus' physical and mental abilities are glaringly, obviously and supernaturally superior over others of lower caliber, because his capabilities are far beyond natural levels, making him immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than regular beings. Supernatural Strength: Because of Archangel Michael's attributes being bestowed unto Magnus, he is supernaturally stronger than the Angel Race because his capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level, thus making him immensely stronger than normal members of his species. Supernatural Wisdom: Because of Archangel Auriel's attributes being bestowed unto Magnus, he is supernaturally wiser than all of the Angels, being up there with being such as Auriel herself, The Grand Seraphim and Cassiel, Breaker of Souls, because his capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level, making him immensely wiser than the Angels because of Auriel, he has the Wisdom of all Angels. Supernatural Intelligence: Because of Archangel Auriel's attributes being bestowed unto Magnus, he is supernaturally more intelligent than most other Angels and beings in the Multiverse because his mental capabilities and applications are bushed beyond the natural level, making him immensely smarter than regular beings and even supernatural ones. Magic: Because of Archangel Sabrael's attributes being bestowed unto Magnus, he has access to magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures, language, etc. He can exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only his skill, personal power-level, imagination, knowledge, and mortality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, Magnus has essentially limitless possibilities for what he can accomplish. Mystical Martial Arts: Because of Archangel Sabrael's attributes being bestowed unto Magnus, he can utilize mystical combat forms of martial arts. Many of those who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness multiple forms of magic or other supernatural abilities. Some techniques are often either a form of excellence or perfection of existing martial arts and sometimes users of the original tend to change or innovate martial art to make it their own. Magic Immunity: Because of Archangel Sabrael's attributes being bestowed unto Magnus, like Sabrael, he is invulnerable to most, if not all, forms of magic and magical powers. Indomitable Will: Because of Archangel Nathaniel's attributes being bestowed unto Magnus, like Nathaniel, he has unnaturally strong willpower, enabling him to be immune to all forms of temptation including Subordination Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control, and Subliminal Seduction. Through his will, he can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against him, possibly up to the point of him cheating death and pushing himself past his own limitations. Fear Masking: Because of Archangel Nathaniel's attributes being bestowed unto Magnus, he is capable of suppressing his fear and draw upon superhuman reserves of courage and fearlessness allowing him to act normally in dangerous situations like combat, rescue operations, etc. Supernatural Speed: Because of Archangel Uriel's attributes being bestowed unto Magnus, he is supernaturally faster over other beings, perhaps including Uriel himself, because of his capabilities are pushed far beyond the natural level, making him immensely faster. Weather Manipulation: Because of Archangel Gabriel's attributes being bestowed unto Magnus, he can sense, create, shape and manipulate weather, for example, meteorological patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog, and temperature changes. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather is highly concentrated or vastly extended areas. Electricity Manipulation: Because of Archangel Gabriel's attributes being bestowed unto Magnus, he can create, shape, and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the movement of charged particles, allowing control over electric fields, all charge carriers, electronics, and electromagnetic forces. Equipment Magnus has an incredible variety of powers, but that doesn't mean he lacks a weapon; On the contrary, in fact. ''Chaosbreaker'' He has a certain weapon that has been crafted by the Council of Life's best Angel Blacksmiths, they were like no other. They were the ones who crafted the previous Legendary Weapons of the Multiverse, to name a few, such weapons like Cassiel's Soulbreaker Blade. The Star splitting Sword of Varmiel, also known as the Starbreaker and the famous Skullbreaker Warhammer that was wielded by the Fierce Valkyrie, Hamael, were a few made by them. A little fact about him that wasn't quite explicated was that Magnus was the fourth, honorary Breaker of the Trium of Breakers. When Magnus was made, he was bestowed with the title, Breaker of Chaos, to resemble that the Champion of Angels will put an end to the Xir'algath's schemes on Earth. Like every Breaker, this Legendary Weapon has the namesake of Magnus, Chaosbreaker. ''This half-axe, half-hammer also stands as a prideful token for the Council of Life, showing that the finest of Angelic Artisans have come together and worked in creating this Legendary Weapon. The battle Hammer Axe was made with the allowance of the Six Archangels and the Grand Seraphim as it uses the Weapons-Grade tier Angelic Steel. In itself, Angelic Steel is one the most powerful, and probably the only most powerful metal in the whole Multiverse. It is indeed a very rare metal to find and it can only be found in large quantities on the Homeworld of the Angel Knights, called the Realm of Life. While the Angelic Steel can absorb projectiles and kinetic energy, then blast it back at a target. It is to be known that in itself the Angelic Steel is a very hard metal and only beings with immense physical superhuman strength or willpower can wield it as a bashing weapon, however, if it's enchanted with the Worthiness enchantment it becomes impossible to lift if one is not pure of heart. What is also fascinating about the Angelic Steel is that it works very well with Magic, making enchantments such as the Worthiness enchantment even possible. Of course, there are many other enchantments that can be placed on a weapon. However, the ''Chaosbreaker is very well-known to have the Worthiness Enchantment, so only beings who are Pure of Heart can wield the Axe, and posses the power of Magnus. With the Chaosbreaker',' he can channel and summon bolts of lightning and thunder, directing it towards targets at his will. It can also summon Primordial Energy as an energy-based attack, the weapon was made to kill the Xir'algath efficiently and very quickly. During the events of Cataclysm, When Magnus, Breaker of Chaos came back and revealed himself in his true form. He took ''Chaosbreaker from Mark, which was at the time in his possession because he proved to be worthy enough to wield it. Magnus used his powers so-as to "upgrade" his Battle Axe-Hammer into an improved version. Chaosbreaker possesses the ability to channel all grades of Primordial Energy, such as the Grade 3 - Primordial Humilis, Grade 2 - Primordial Potentia, Grade 1 - Primordial Sanatio and Grade 0 - Primortia Energy which is the only way to have the purest grade of the Primordial Energy which can kill a Xir'algath for good. The last things that Chaosbreaker weapon can actually do is first, the ability to summon a portal that allows Magnus to travel through places he has been before or knows about. And secondly, Magnus can always summon his weapon, calling upon it or opening his hand for waiting to come back into his hand that he has called upon with. Soulbreaker The Soulbreaker is a Legendary Weapon crafted by the greatest of Angel Blacksmiths with the use of the most perfected form of the Angelic Steel. It was originally forged for Archangel Cassiel, Breaker of Souls, the namesake for which the weapon was titled. However, in the events of Cataclysm the blade has now come into the possesion of Magnus. The ability that earned the weapon its name, is that it’s capable of destroying the soul of a being, completely annihilating it. It can also absorb souls and use them to increase the Blade’s powers, the more souls it holds, the stronger it becomes. Category:Characters